


Seeing Fall Forever

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>Canada is taking care of the Fall leaves when Prussia visits unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Fall Forever

Seeing Fall Forever

 

       Canada loved the season of autumn.  He loved the quiet as well as watching the leaves change colors.  His favorite color that the leaves would turn was by far the reds which to him stood out more vividly in the piles of raked up leaves than the rest of the colors.  That’s what the Canadian was doing right now.  He was raking up the leaves that had fallen in his backyard.  The leaves had become a second skin to the ground since they were falling so often and Canada had been busy until recently.  The repetitive motion of the rake moving to pull the leaves into a pile was soothing to the Canadian after he had gotten a call from his brother who proceeded to rant his ear off about something unimportant.  Beside him Mr. Kumoichi(?) was pawing at his legs gently asking for food and who he was.  That of course was also another reason that the raking was relaxing to the Canadian.

       “Mr. Kumoichi, I’ll feed you later.  Let me finish raking these leaves up and then I’ll go get your food okay?”

       The Canadian assured the bear as he dragged another group of leaves into the pile he had growing by his side.  The polar bear looked at its owner for a few seconds before he nodded and moved to the porch and out of the way of the rake.  The Canadian let a soft smile cross his face at the cooperation his friend had shown for him and continued to rake the area free of the leaves that were still in the general area before he moved to another area and began another pile so that he would know where he needed to pick up when he came back out later.  He then walked towards the patio where his polar bear was waiting for him and placed the rake in its usual place before opening the backdoor to his house and entering it.

       As soon as his feet hit the wood of his floors, Canada began to move to his kitchen to get Mr. Kumajirou’s (ha he got it this time!) promised food and a snack for himself.  It was just as he was putting the fish he had gotten for Mr. Kumashichi (and he lost it…) down, that Canada heard his doorbell go off from the front of the house.  Confused as to who it would be (and who would have remembered him) the Canadian moved to the front and looked through the peep hole he had had installed after the last time America had visited.  On the other side of the door stood Prussia, his usual arrogant look on his face but an oddly out-of-place uneasy aura about him.  Slowly Canada opened the door to about halfway and moved into the opening.

       “Hello, Prussia, what’s with the surprise visit?”

       The Canadian asked politely shocking the other as he had not been paying attention when the door had opened.

       “Canada, hi, I vas vondering if the Awesome me could hide here for a bit.  You see, I pissed off Vest und now he’s looking for me to use as target practice.”

       The Prussian immediately blurted out quickly as his eyes scanned the distance, before returning to their usual arrogance.  Canada merely looked at the other in quiet, fuming, shock.

       “So the first person you thought of to come to was… wait you thought of me as the first person to come to?”

        The Canadian final registered what the other and he had said.  The Prussian stared at him for a moment with a “no duh” look before once again looking around nervously.

       “Vell yeah, you are… almost… as awesome as me, the Awesome Prussia.  Also you have someplace named for the Awesome me.”

        Canada rolled his eyes internally at the others ego but he  moved aside to let the other in figuring that it would be okay after he balanced out the pros and cons in his mind.  The other immediately raced into the building and hid until the Canadian closed the door.  Seeing this made the Canadian sigh and shake his head, though that was internally since he found it would probably be impolite to do so externally.  After the other had come out of hiding, he moved to sit on the couch while Canada began to head back in the direction of the kitchen.

       “Would you like something to drink Prussia?”

        He asked looking over at the Prussian currently occupying his entire couch.

       “If you have a beer that vould be great… on second thought maybe a soda vould be better.”

       The other said in such a way that had Canada’s eye twitching but none-the-less the Canadian moved to get the other’s drink of choice from the kitchen.

        Upon his return Canada was greeted with the sight of Prussia draped on his couch like a tapestry until the other saw the drinks in his hands and jumped up to grab his before flopping back down on to the comfy fall breaker.

        “Danke!  This is just what the Awesome me needs right now.”

        He said while Canada tried to keep his calm at the other’s sudden claim of his furniture.

       “No problem.”

        He muttered as he walked to the open arm chair that was placed next to the couch before suddenly the question that had been nagging at the back of his brain came to the forefront.

       “So what did you do to make Germany so angry at you?  I’m curious since he never seems to try and harm you when he reprimands you.”

        The question was met with silence and Canada watched as the other’s face turned about ten shades of red in an instant before retreating into a paler white than he normally was.

        “Oh nothing… just Vest showing Ita-… someone a little too much favor….”

        He said finally almost casually even.  Canada didn’t need to know why Prussia had cut himself off as his mind had already put two and two together at the part he slipped up on.

       “Oh.”

       Was all the other could say as his face turned a couple of nice rosy shades.

       “Yeah, Vest vas not too happy about it.”

        The other said nodding to himself before turning his full gaze to the Canadian.

       “It kind of makes me jealous in some vays.  Vest is my little brother und well….  It makes me feel old und stuff.”   

       He muttered.  However his words were missed by Canada as the other stared at the other’s jewel-like red eyes.  The other’s eyes had always caught his attention, but right now they were mesmerizing as the other had emotions that most likely went with his words dancing through them like the leaves falling from the trees.  It didn’t help that a small portion of his mind still remembered the comment about him naming a place in his country after the other.  He had done that a long time ago now, but his mind played over the day as though it was yesterday.

       “Canada are you listening?  I know I’m gorgeous und that you have had a crush on the Awesome me since like forever ago but come on.  I need to rant about this so I don’t have the image burned into my Awesome head for the next year and a half.  Also can you check und see if Vest is outside?  It would suck if he was.”

       Prussia’s voice interrupted Canada’s thoughts and caused him to double take.

       “What?  Oh right!  I’ll check now.”

       The other sighed as the Canadian put his drink down and ran to check the window at the front and then headed back to the chair trying to keep his mind off the part of Prussia’s statement.

       “It’s all clear.”

       Canada said with a slightly happy voice, the rest of the happiness being held away by the contemplative look on the other’s face.

       “Did you even hear me or vere you so mesmerized by the Awesome me?  And yes, before you ask, I have known about your crush since a couple of vorld meetings ago.”

       The Prussian said casually causing Canada to blush brightly as he resigned himself to coming clean.

       “I was… looking at your eyes… when you let your emotions show through them… it makes it look like leaves falling….  I can’t help but like the red ones and well… your eyes are like watching fall.  They’re one of the things I like most about you… besides other things.  Seeing them is like seeing fall forever.”

       The Prussian looked shocked at the other before a smirk that could not be described crossed his face.

        “Vell… if that’s the case… the Awesome me can make it to vhere you vill always see fall forever.”

        He said smirking as he put his soda down next to the Canadian’s and swept the other out of the chair he was in, ignoring the squeak of shock and the other’s questions of what he was doing as he carried him to where his room was located.

 

Bonus Ending (can be read or ignored):

       Needless to say… if Germany had found Prussia at that moment, he would understand how Prussia felt about what he saw.

        And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
>   
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Second:  
> This was written when I was having OTP overload. 
> 
>  
> 
> Third:  
>   
> Enjoy and comment if you like! Not sure how this turned out, but okay.Sorry for any OOCness you see.... Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process.


End file.
